


Matters At Hand

by I_Am_Queen



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, not everything is as it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Queen/pseuds/I_Am_Queen
Summary: As a new Junior Partner shows up at Pearson Hardman with a connection Mike Ross, a woman from Neal Caffrey's past comes back into his life.But, who is she and what her intentions? Is everything truly as they seem?





	Matters At Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to get a timeline for both shows, but they seem to be confusing. This story is set in 2011; in the first season of Suits and second season of White Collar.

 

_**2011** _

"You said she's good? Give her one of the new cases. You don't need me on the case too."

"Harvey, this is not up for discussion. Now, the earliest the client can meet with you both is Monday."

"Jessica, there..."

"Are no cases that conflict with the one I'm giving you now. If I'm correct, all your work for your cases have been completed for now"

"Something personal for the firm? Or personal to you?"

"It's none of your damn business if it is or it isn't." Jessica shot back in irritation and then strode back to her office before any further protests could be made. A frustrated huff came from the direction of Harvey Specter's office and I stole a glance at the time.

"Since you're new to Pearson Hardman, let me give you some advice. Think of it as a tips from someone who's been where you are." Harvey announced as he walked into my office and towards the desk that I was setting up. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually, let me give you some advice, Harvey Specter. I don't care if you're the best closer or the best sandwich maker. You don't intimidate me like you may to some other people. I may be a junior partner and you may be a senior partner, but I am not at your every beck and call like a lovesick woman." I told him calmly. One of his eyebrows raised.

"Alright, then we'll work just fine* he said in amusement and then he made it seem like he suddenly thought of something else, "Oh, and another thing...". I shook my head and sighed.

"Mike Ross is 'your associate'...'hands off'. I heard that you do that whole spiel from Jessica." I said giving him an almost bored look. A program on my personal computer chimed to let me know its search was complete and I snuck a peek at it. Harvey opened his mouth to respond, but a redhead poked her head in.

"Harvey, there's someone on the phone for you. Says it's important." the redhead, Donna, told Harvey and narrowed her eyes when he didn't move, "You're needed on the phone. Now". He stayed as he was for a couple more moments before he silently left. I stole a glance at Donna, not sure whether to thank her or not.

                      _______

I left about an hour or so after the incident with Harvey, my computer guiding me to the FBI headquarters in New York. Once there, I stepped out of my car and positioned myself so that I could watch the entrance. Agents started to pour out after about thirty minutes or so on their way home for the weekend and I scanned the crowd for my mark.

"There you are." I muttered to myself as I saw a dark haired, blue eyed man step out and flip a fedora hat onto his head. I frowned when I got a good look at his face and began to follow him as he started to walk away. After just a few moments, someone began to follow me. It went on as such for a block and a half with my tail and mark exchanging two texts each...if their tones were anything to go by.

_You've got a tail._ One text would most likely be to my mark.

_I've got an idea._ My mark probably texted to my tail before he took a left into an alleyway. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses and followed him, already prepared for what I knew he was going to do. As soon as I was a couple of feet into the alley, I was pushed into the wall by my mark.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" he asked, glaring at me. I didn't make a sound or move for a couple of moments before I grabbed his shoulders and flipped the both of us around. My tail walked in just as I pulled my sweatshirt's hood off and took my sunglasses off.

"FBI..." my tail called, seeing that I had his friend against the wall and pulled his badge out. My mark's eyes had widened as soon as he saw my face and they shot to my tail before landing back on me. I didn't flinch though and kept my eyes on my mark as he interrupted my tail.

"Megan?" he asked in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and I hope it's ok.


End file.
